Fairies of the Future
by Dan Blue
Summary: The Dragon Slayer children go back in time to help their parents stop a devastating future from happening but the future has a way of sneaking up on those who least expect it. Includes Dragon Slayer pairings like NaLu GaLe RoWen etc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that came to me when thinking about one of my favorite video games; a prize for whoever guesses what game I took inspiration from.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own the OCs.**

Fairy Tail was being normal by its standards. Natsu and Gray were fighting Cana was drinking Mirajane and Kinana were waiting tables and in general everyone was having a good time. Unknown to everyone in the guild hall there were two young wizards who were standing right outside. One was girl with long pink hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and pink skirt. The other was boy with light hazel eyes and short black hair. He was wearing a black cut off with gray pants.

"I can't believe how this place looks," the boy commented.

"I know I've never seen the guild look so good."

The two wizards walked into the building and Master Makarov immediately took notice to them, "Why hello there, can we you?" he asked.

The girl was the first to speak, "Yes, my name is Nashi and this is my friend Tetsu. We're wizards and we really want to join Fairy Tail,"

"You two seem awfully young to be joining a guild; do your parents know about this?"

It was now Tetsu's turn to speak on their behalf, "Our parents died when we were little and all we have left are our friends but we got separated on our way here. We were hoping we could get enough jewel to try and look for them."

The guild stopped to listen to the two young wizards and when the pair was done explaining almost everyone in the building was on the brink of tears, "Consider yourselves members." Makarov said smiling, "I'm the guild's master, Makarov, and this lovely young lady is Mirajane," he said gesturing to the woman next to him.

"It's nice to meet you two." Mira greeted walking toward them, "Now before I can give you your guild marks; could you tell me what kind of magic you use."

"Well I use Solid Script Magic," Tetsu said proudly

"I have a few Celestial Spirt Keys I got from my mom," Nashi added.

"Great, now if you two could follow me I can give you your guild marks." She led them to the bar and grabbed the guild stamp, "So where do you guys want it and in what color?"

"I want a black mark on my shoulder blade," Tetsu answered.

"I want a red one on my hand." Nashi said.

Once Mira was done with their guild marks both the kids smiled at one another, "Now that you two are officially members I say we give you a proper initiation," Nasu exclaimed setting his fist a blaze.

"Now you're talking," Tetu agreed.

"Normally I'd be first in line for a fight but I need to start earning some money so I can move into Fairy Hills," Nashi said before heading toward the request board. She scanned the board for a while until she found a job collecting wyvern scales that paid a good amount of jewel.

"That looks pretty dangerous for your first job maybe me and Natsu should go with you," Lucy suggested when she saw the job the younger wizard picked out.

"No that's okay I don't want to take up any of your time," Nashi said hastily.

"Don't be silly besides I always like getting to know fellow Celestial Spirt Wizards."

"And she needs to make her rent again," Happy interjected.

"Shut up stupid cat," Lucy screamed.

After some convincing Lucy was able to convince Natsu to put his fight on hold and come on the job with her and Nashi; Happy decided to stay behind saying he did not feel like freezing his tail off at Mount Hakobe. When the three got to the train station even though she expected Natsu to get motion sick she Lucy did not expect to see Nashi in the same terrible state.

"Nashi you get motion sick?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, I get it from my dad."

When they finally got to their destination the two pink haired wizards sprang out of their seats and ran up the mountain with Lucy close behind. They climbed up the mountain and it didn't take them long to find the creature they were after. Nashi stayed back while Nastu and Lucy did most of the fighting. Lucy called out Capricorn while Natsu used his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Everything was going fine up until the beast let out a high pitch screech that left all of them immobile. The wyvern was just about to grab Natsu when something unexpected happened.

"Fire Dragon Roar," Nashi screamed before a large plume of fire erupted from her mouth. Before the winged creature could react she ran toward it with a fist of fire, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist." As its scales fell onto the snow the wyvern decided it had enough and flew off.

When Nashi finished picking up the scales she turned toward Natsu and Lucy who were stunned from what they just saw, "How do you know Dragon Slayer Magic," Natsu asked.

"I'll explain when we get back to the guild," Nashi answered already beginning the head down the mountain.

After the three got payed and returned to the guild hall Nashi tried to get away from the pair but Natsu had different plans, "Alright spill it; how do you know Dragon Slayer Magic."

Everyone in the guild froze except for Tetsu who just looked annoyed, "Nashi I thought we agreed not to show our Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Hang on you you're a Dragon Slayer too," Natsu asked

Instead of answering the two young wizards just looked at each other before sighing, "Yeah, I can use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic," Tetsu answered.

Those words were able to get Gajeel's attention, "Where did you learn your magic?"

"We both learned our magic from our dads," Nashi admitted.

"Who were your dads?"

"You guys," Tetsu said plainly

The two older Dragon Slayers just looked on in shook while everyone else in the guild did the same, "You see Tetsu and I aren't from this time." Nashi explained. "We come from a time fifteen years in the future. We came through an Eclipse Gate with the other Dragon Slayer children to help stop a disaster that's supposed to happen in about three years."

"And what is this disaster?" Makarov questioned.

"The rise of Acnologia"

The already immense tension rose immediately at the mention of the black dragon that nearly destroyed Tenrou Island seven years ago, "When Acnologia first rises he will finish what he started and destroy Tenrou then he'll move on to Magnolia. The only reason Fairy Tail survived was because you fled."

"Hang on," Natsu interrupted, "Fairy Tail would never run away from a fight not even if it was against that stupid dragon."

"The only reason you ran was because half the guild members including you were expecting children. We all managed to survive for twelve years before something terrible happened. All of the Dragon Slayers decided to try one last attack against Acnologia and none of them came back. A few weeks later by some miracle Queen Hisui was able to construct another Eclipse Gate and send all of us Dragon Slayer kids back in time but something happened and we were all sent back to different places. Tetsu and I just managed to find each other before we got here."

When the two young Dragon Slayers were done explaining there was a question everyone had one their mind but only the master asked, "So who are your mothers you two."

"Well my mom is Lucy Heartfilia," Nashi said.

"And my mom is Levy McGargen," Tetsu added

"That just leaves one more question," Gray began, "how many more kids came back with you."

Nashi and Tetsu looked at each other before answering, "Including us there are seven who came back."

 **There are a couple of things I want to explain really quick first is I'm only having the Dragon Slayer kids since having to manage every potential Fairy Tail child would be to grand of an undertaking. Second and this is minor before anyone says anything about it the reason I made Hisui queen is because it made the most sense since it was twelve years in the future. Last thing and this is the most important I'm looking for someone to help me write fight scenes so if any of you can PM me. With all that said please favorite follow review and I'll catch you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I get started I want to thank Percy Herondale for the favorite DeadmanSteadman dragon04779 and XMisakiDesuX for the follows and NIghtfeather of RiverClan and Tinyshygirl125 for doing both**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own the OCs**

In the few days since Nashi and Tetsu showed up at Fairy Tail so much has happened. One of the first things done was sending a message to Saber Tooth letting Sting and Rouge know that they should be on the lookout for two children claiming to be from the future. Another thing that changed was that Fairy Hills now allowed boys to an extent. Because of the unique circumstances the manager of Fairy Hills allowed Tetsu to stay with Levy in her room and said that any other boy from the future could stay with his mother so long as she thought he had respectable enough. The last event that happened that was definitely the most interesting was Lucy trying to explain everything to her sprits. The day after what happened at Mount Hakobe she summoned Loke and explained the situation about Nashi and the future children along the fact there were now two of each Zodiac Key. Afterward Loke said that he would explain everything to the king on their behalf and that the Zodiac Spirits were happy to come when Nashi called.

Now both young Dragon Slayers were treated like normal guild members except every now and then one other their fellow guild mates would go up to one of them and ask them what he/or she was like in the future. Every time this would happen Nashi and Tetsu gave the same answer saying that they couldn't tell them because both of them didn't want to risk changing the future anymore than they already have. Currently Nashi was sitting at a table alone watching everyone while Tetsu was scanning the request board. Nashi was so distracted that even with her enhanced senses she did not notice a blue haired Dragon Slayer walking toward her table.

"Hi Nashi, are you busy?" Wendy asked taking a seat at the table.

A little surprised at first by the other Dragon Slayer's appearance it took Nashi a second to answer, "Um no, is there something I can help you with Aunt Wendy."

Now it was Wendy's turn to be surprised since that was the first time she had ever been called aunt by anyone, "I just wanted to ask you something really quick."

Nashi sighed thinking that she was about to be asked the same question as always, "Before you ask I can't tell you anything about yourself from the future."

"I wasn't going to ask you about myself from the future," Wendy corrected, "I was going to ask you about my future child."

"Your future child?" Nashi repeated.

"You said that all of us Dragon Slayers had one, so what's mine like?"

Nashi didn't see any harm in talking about one her friends so she decided to humor her aunt, "Well first off you have a son he's actually the youngest out of all my friends and I."

Wendy was really interested in what the other Dragon Slayer had to say because she had always wanted a child and when she found out that her own child came back from the future she was so excited, "How old is he and what is he like."

"He's five," Nashi responded, "and he's the cutest little kid ever. He's a little shy around new people but he's also really sweet. Don't let him fool you even though he's really young and timid, he has just as much magic power as the rest of us future Dragon Slayers."

"I really can't wait to me him," Wendy beamed.

"You might not have to wait long Aunt Wendy," Tetsu said walking up to the table the two girls were sitting at, "Nashi take a look at this."

He placed a job request on the table that was for getting rid of a supposed monster. The flyer described how a few days ago people in a town started to hear loud wales coming from a cave but every time the town's people would try and investigate there would be a strong wind that would keep them out.

"What do you think Nashi," Tetsu questioned, "it could be him?"

"It could be but it could also just be an actual mysterious monster."

Even though the two of them hadn't been members long Tetsu and Nashi had already gone out on a few jobs in hopes of finding some of their friends but so far they hadn't made any progress.

"Come on Nashi you've got to have a little hope," Tetsu affirmed.

"Alright we'll go," Nashi surrendered, "Aunt Wendy since it's your son we might find do you want to come?"

"Sure sounds fun."

The town that posted the job wasn't far so the three wizards decided to walk and the people along with the client were surprised that the wizards that accepted the job were so young. They led them to the cave and as soon as one of the town's people tried to enter there was a huge gust of wind that sent him flying. Shortly after strange noises started coming from the cave and although some of the others were scared Nashi simply smiled.

"Rowen," Nashi yelled into the cave, "you're scaring a lot of people knock it off come out here and sorry."

"Nashi," a voice coming from the cave responded, "is that really you?"

"Yes it is, Tetsu's with me too and so is another person you really want to see. So hurry up and get out here."

The sound of footsteps echoed from the cave and when the sounds stopped a young boy with blue was standing at the mouth of the cave. He wore a dark blue shirt and dark green pants. The men of the town who were at the cave were shocked to find out that all of them had been scared by a little boy.

"Rowen what do you say to all these people for scaring them," Nashi asked sarcastically walking up to the boy.

"I'm really sorry," Rowen said with a shaky voice.

The people were at a loss for words the boy had obviously been scared and given his young age he could not be held completely accountable; however, the boy did cause some people to be injured so the town's people didn't know what to do.

"It's all right little one, you didn't cause that much trouble," the one of the men assured.

Once the three of them had explained everything to the client and told him that Rowen was coming with them he simply thanked them for solving the problem while handing them their pay. As they were leaving Rowen stuck to Wendy like glue while Nashi and Tetsu looked at them smiling. It did not take Wendy long to grow attached to her son from the future but there was still a question bothering her that she could not bring herself to ask. Who was the boy's father? She had never felt any romantic feeling toward anyone in the guild so she was at a loss. She had been teased about the subject of a potential boyfriend before but she had never paid it any mind. The only clue that Wendy had about the identity Rowen's dad was that he had black eyes since unlike hers Rowen's eyes were said color.

When the four Dragon Slayers got back to the guild almost all of the female wizards began to fawn over Rowen saying that he was the cutest little boy they had ever seen. As everyone continued to gush over her son Wendy payed more attention to the male members of the guild who were carrying on like nothing was happening. She scanned the guild hall for anyone who could be Rowen's dad but her search was in vain. Once everyone had gone away from Rowen he sat with his mother happily sipping on a juice box.

"Mommy, why isn't daddy at the guild?" Rowen asked in between sips.

Wendy didn't really know how to answer his question since she had no idea who Rowen's "daddy" was, "I don't know," she admitted.

At that moment two wizards returned to the guild hall. They were Romeo and his father and when Wendy took a good look at Romeo she noticed something about the boy that she never had before.

"He has black eyes," she whispered to herself.

Rowen immediately got up from his seat and ran toward the Romeo, "Daddy," he exclaimed wrapping his arm around the Rainbow Fire Wizard.

At first Romeo was confused and flustered but once he saw Wendy with a red face he understood, "Wendy, is this our son?" he asked already knowing the answer.

She simply nodded and Macao who standing next to his son passed out from shock.

 **What do you guys think? This is actually one of the longest chapters I've ever written. I'm still looking for a partner to help me write fight scenes for this story so please if you can or if you know someone who can help please PM me. Now with that said please favorite follow and review and I'll catch you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank DeadmanSteadman for the review Chickensrule333 and annexdxd for the follow GreenTeaZee for the favorite Ghosthunteranimelover101 Tinyshygirl125 and StormfootTheCat for the favorite and follow Kpanda100 for the follow and review and finally GxSBB for doing all three.**

 **A.N: Sorry for the wait but I had some technical difficulties but it's all good now also I've been swamped with school work**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs**

The three future Dragon Slayers had been in Magnolia for about two weeks now and all three of them had gotten use to their new living arrangements. Nashi, Natsu Happy and Lucy all lived in Lucy's apartment and even though it was small they made it work. Lucy managed to convince her land lady to get another bed for Nashi while Natsu and Happy slept on the couch. At first Tetsu had trouble living with his mother since he wasn't very familiar with Fairy Hills but he got used to it eventually. Out of all three of them Rowen had made things the most complicated. Since both Rowen's mother and father were so young and could not take care of a child as young as he was on their own Makarov suggested that Rowen live with Romeo and Macao since Macao had experience taking care of a child. The only problem with this plan was that Rowen didn't want to spend the days without his mother, Wendy. This problem led Makarov and Macao to come up with a somewhat awkward solution, Wendy and Carla would move in with the Conbolts much to the latter's disliking. Even though it was far from the future they had grown up in and the people weren't technically their real parents the future children were happy with their new lives.

Despite this fact the children would still think about the future they came from especially Nashi. The young Dragon Slayer would often spend hours and hours thinking about her old life and the world she came from. Her mother, Lucy, often noticed when Nashi was deep in thought but whenever she confronted her daughter Nashi would just say it was nothing. One night Lucy was awoken by her daughter who was having a nightmare and when she shook her awake Nashi was covered in a cold sweat. Even after that event Nashi still refused to discuss anything about the future with her parents so Lucy thought she would take a different approach. The following morning Lucy decided to take Nashi on a mother daughter day so the two could spend some quality time together. The first thing Lucy wanted to do was take Nashi cloths shopping since she had been wearing the same thing ever since she and Tetsu arrived at the guild. Even though Nashi didn't like discuss the future she wasn't distant in fact she and Lucy had an amazing day together. The next day something very unexpected happened.

"Hey mom have you seen my vest?" Nashi asked.

"I was planning on washing it along with your other cloths but it should still be in the basket," Lucy answered.

As soon as Lucy told Nashi where her vest was Nashi immediately ran toward the laundry basket and began digging through it. When the young girl finally found the worn black vest she just looked at it. At first Lucy was confused but when she saw the tears forming in Nashi's eyes she understood.

"That's your dad's vest, isn't it," Lucy asked

Nashi simply nodded as her mother wrapped her arms around her, "It's all I have to remember him by. I don't know what I'd do if I lost it."

Lucy could hear the ever growing sadness in Nashi's voice, "It's okay Nashi; you can let it out."

Taking the invitation, the young Dragon Slayer began to cry in her mother's arms. She had held all of her sadness and grief for lost long and it felt good to let it all out. When she was done she was done she felt much better like a giant weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "I'm sorry mom, ruined your shirt," Nashi apologized.

Nashi's apology took Lucy off guard but then she smiled at her again, "Don't worry about it it's a mother's job to listen to her daughter's problems. I do have to ask you something though, I don't want you to bottle up your feelings anymore. When you start feeling like that again just come talk to me okay."

"Okay mom." Nashi agreed.

"That's my girl."

Even though he looked like his father Tetsu had his mother's personality. He never bragged about his magic power although he could and he loved to read. The latter of those facts always got on Gajeel's nerves and he always got annoyed whenever he heard Tetsu and Levy talking about some book. Additionally, it seems that every time Gajeel sees his son he always has his nose in a book. While he was at the guild Gajeel could hear a conversation between his future wife and their son.

"Thanks for lending me the book mom, it was great," Tetsu said handing the extremely thick book to Levy.

"Tetsu this took me more than two weeks to finish and you finished it in a few days?" Levy asked with obvious disbelief in her voice.

"What can I say when I find a good book I just can't put it down," Tetsu's comment just made Gajeel scowl at him, "So do you have anything else I can read?" That was the question that broke the camel's back.

"Iron Dragon Club," Gajeel shouted as his arm turned into a pillar of iron.

Both Tetsu and Levy ducked down and hit the floor hard right before Gajeel's attack, "Gajeel you nearly hit us," Levy complained.

"It's okay mom," Tetsu reassured, "even back in my time dad always got jealous when I spent more time with you than him."

Gajeel turned a bit red at the last part of his son's statement but it wasn't from anger, "Iron Dragon Club," he exclaimed again changing his other arm into a pillar of iron but this time Tetsu was ready.

"Iron Dragon Club," Tetsu shouted his arm mirroring his father's.

When both their arms collided small sparks could be seen and Tetsu's strength actually caught Gajeel off guard, "You're pretty strong for a book worm," Gajeel commented.

"I learned everything from you, dad," Tetsu responded.

The two fought for a while and by the end of their father and son brawl there was a lot broken furniture and a very angry Makarov standing in the middle of all the wreckage, "You two are going to clean all this up, RIGHT?"

"Yes sir," they responded quickly.

At first the two of them cleaned in silence but then to Gajeel's surprise Tetsu started to whistle his shubiduba song, "Hey where did you learn that tune kid?"

"Oh, it was actually the first song you taught me to play dad," Tetsu responded

"I taught you how to play the guitar?" Gajeel questioned.

"Yeah it was the one of the only things that took my mind off the terrible world we were living in," Tetsu told him, "and it was a fun way to bound with you."

Gajeel smirked, "Maybe we could play a duet some time."

"Sure dad, that would be fun."

Out of the three children Rowen had adjusted the best to his new life. In fact, to an outsider looking in he would look like a normal little boy except with two extremely young parents; however, Romeo and Wendy weren't really taking the changes in their lives as well as their son. Their problem had nothing to do with Rowen himself in fact both of cared about the boy very much rather; the problem Romeo and Wendy had was with each other. They didn't hate each other or anything like that it was just that they hardly knew each other. The two of them had hardly ever spoken before Rowen came into their lives and made Wendy and Carla move in with Romeo and his father which just made the situation more awkward.

This situation got a little better one particular day; Wendy woke up in the Conbolt's guest room and heard Romeo calling her name, "Wendy you might want to hurry up your breakfast is getting cold."

Once she changed into her normal cloths she walked down stairs with Calra to see Rowen with a stack of plates next to him and Romeo and Macao just looking at him in shock, "How did this little kid eat so much?" Macao commented.

Noticing Wendy and Carla, Romeo smiled, "Morning you two my dad and I saved you some food."

Taking a seat Wendy and Carla began to eat. Everything was quite for a while before Rowen spoke up, "Mommy Daddy can we go to the park today?"

Looking at Wendy, Romeo waited for a response and she simply nodded, "Sure kiddo just let me and your mom finishing eating first."

"Okay," Rowen agreed happily.

Once Romeo and Wendy were done the three of them left for the park and since Rowen just wanted to spend time with his parents Carla and Macao stayed behind. Rowen was a few feet ahead of them so Romeo and Wendy had a chance to engage in some small talk. Both of them wanted to get to know each other better because of their strange situation. The two talked until they got to the park and once they got there Rowen immediately began to run around leaving the two older kids no other option but to chase after him. The three of them played all day but once they had to leave Rowen put up a big fuss.

"I don't want to leave yet," Rowen complained.

"It's not like we'll never come back; we'll come back another day," Wendy told him.

"But I…"

"You heard your mom," Romeo said cutting him off, "besides we skipped lunch and I'm getting hungry. Don't you want to get something to eat too son?"

"Yeah, but I want to spend more time with you two even more."

Rowen's response caught them both off guard but then they both smiled at him, "We can still spend time together but sometimes we have to take a break," Romeo explained.

"And even when we do it doesn't mean we care any less about you," Wendy added

"Okay, I understand," Rowen said still a bit sad.

"That a boy now let's go home."

When they all got back to Romeo's house and finished their dinner Rowen had one last request. He wanted his mommy and daddy to tuck him into bed which they did so happily. Once Rowen was asleep Romeo and Wendy exited his room still smiling.

"I had no idea you were so good with kids Romeo," Wendy commented.

"I use to help babysit Asuka when you guys were stuck on Tenrou; it was good practice"

"Today was fun; we should do it all again sometime."

"Yeah that sounds like a plan."

 **I AM SO SORRY really and truly for taking so long on a chapter that isn't even that good. I know this isn't an excuse but I've been really swamped lately. On the bright side, school is nearly out and when I get finished I can put more focus on writing. For those who aren't fed up with me at this point please leave a review follow favorite and I'll catch you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank Someone's Bastard dragonwolf416 JcL107 and Tenryu no hoko for the follows along with therion Doglover01 Destinydancer101 and animegamernerd15 for the favorites and follows.**

 **A.N: I'm editing some fics for an author whose fics I really enjoy his name is chaosphoenix123 check him out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail I just the own the plot and OCs**

Exhausted, that was the perfect word to describe how the three young Dragon Slayers were feeling. They had all spent the last two weeks going on multiple jobs in order to find their other friends and even though the jobs they went on sounded promising all of them led to dead ends. Now all of them were sitting at a table in the guild hall having a much dissevered break and Rowen had even fallen asleep. Personally, Nashi didn't want to be sitting around doing nothing although she would admit she was drop dead tired; the only reason she didn't push Rowen and Tetsu to get up was simple there were no more jobs on the board. The only jobs available at the moment were ones that requested particular wizards and since Nashi and her friends were a secret to majority of the population except for the Magic Council and the other guilds they were not being specially requested.

As the three were sitting at their table sulking about their inability to find their friends a messenger came into the guild hall with a special request job for Laxus. Getting the best of her, Nashi's curiosity made her ask what the job was. Reluctantly Laxus gave her a vague description about the job telling her that it involved stopping some sort of lightning devil. When she heard the words "lightning devil" she was filled with a new hope.

"Can my friends and I come along?" she pleaded, "I promise we won't get in the way."

Laxus looked at the other members of his team and they simply shrugged showing that they didn't care either way, "Fine, but I'm not babysitting you get hurt or lost and you're on your own; do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah we understand," she answered before running back to her table but when she got there she noticed that Rowen was gone, "Where did Rowen go?"

"Uncle Romeo and Aunt Wendy took him home so he could sleep. They said that he'd been on enough jobs and needed his rest," Tetsu answered only partly conscious.

"Well I think we have a new lead to find Mirai and you're going to help me investigate," Nashi told him.

"Do I have to?" he asked practically begging to stay so he could sleep.

"Yes," she answered while dragging him toward the door.

Given that the town was relatively close and Laxus had just as bad motion sickness as any other Dragon Slayer, though he would never admit it, they decided to walk. The members of the Thunder Legion began to talk like all good friends do while Nashi and Tetsu were left in an awkward silence. Their situation remained the same up until Evergreen asked a very awkward question.

"So are you two an item or what," she asked rather abruptly.

The two children's faces went red before they looked at each other and then they quickly looked away again, "As if, I would never go out with this metal head," Nashi screamed in denial.

"Oh lighten up I was just teasing," Evergreen told the girl but the smile on her face just kept growing.

"Will you three stop acting so stupid and focus," Laxus commanded cutting the conversation short

They returned to an awkward silence until they reached their destination. The town they walked into was in very poor shape. The ground and the sides of some buildings were charred most likely from lightning strikes not only that but also there were some building with holes in them with rubble lying near them. They all met with the client, the mayor of the town, who explained the current situation. He explained how the Lightning Devil appeared without warning a few days ago and in addition he told them that the demon only came at night with the sound of an evil laugh being the town's people's only warning. The mayor went on to explain how it called upon lightning, hence its nickname, and used some sort of demonic power to cause destruction. Miraculously according to him the daemon never hurt any people; all it did was tear apart some buildings and leave. As the man continued to talk the hope that Nashi and Tetsu had just kept growing. The description they were being given seemed to match their friend, Mirai, but the one thing they could not figure out was why she would want to do something like this.

Once they had received all the information the group of wizards went to work. Freed set up a rune that would not allow anything demonic to leave the town once it entered; meanwhile Bickslow used his babies to make an additional perimeter around the town. The two children were impressed at how professional the Thunder Legion was not only because they worked very well together but also Evergreen who was usually nonchalant about everything did her share of the work by scouting the rest of the town with her fairy wings. In fact, the only ones who were not doing any work were the two young Dragon Slayers and Laxus was not very happy at that fact

"Hey slackers, make yourselves useful and tell the people to evacuate," Laxus commanded.

"Yes sir," they complied a little scared of what he might do to them if they said no.

Night fell quickly and to make the atmosphere more foreboding since most of the town had evacuated it felt like a ghost town. Breaking the silence in the worst way, a demonic witch like laugh sent chill down everyone's silence except for Laxus. A fight erupted quickly, as soon as the demon stopped laughing Bickslow sent his babies after it but they were quickly dispatched by lightning and a Darkness Magic. Wings jutted out of the devil's back and it began to fly while Evergreen and Freed followed its lead. The only problem was much like Bickslow the two were quickly taken care of. Watching the entire conflict, Laxus had to admit that he was impressed by the fact that his entire team was beaten single handedly. Additionally, Nashi and Tetsu were watching the fight and they all but certain that the one they were watching was their friend Mirai.

"You think we should say something?" Tetsu asked.

"Nah, it looks like she's having fun up there," Nashi answered smiling as she watched their friend.

Suddenly Laxus decided to join the action, "Lightning Dragon Roar"

Instead of having the desired effect of shocking the demon out of the sky Laxus' attack had no effect what so ever except for making it mad. It quickly flew toward him while all his teammates could do was watch in bated breath. Just as Laxus was getting into his fighting stance it stopped right in front of him and he was finally able to get a good look at the demon.

Even though its hair was blond and it was relatively smaller Laxus' widened when he realized what he was looking at, "Mira's Satan Soul," he said still trying to process.

A somewhat sinister smile graced its lips before the demon changed to its human form. What was now standing before Laxus was a girl who looked about fourteen with blond hair. She wore a white shirt with a red midriff jacket along with a brown skirt. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue and that smile she had in her demon form never left her lips as she continued to look at Laxus.

Nashi was the one who ended up breaking the silence, "Mirai it really is you."

Mirai turned and started running toward her friends, "Nashi Tetsu," she said as she wrapped her arms around her friends, "I was worried about you two."

"We were worried about you too," Tetsu said.

Laxus along with the rest of the Thunder Legion regained their composure and were finally able to speak, "So judging by the lightning I take it that you're my daughter from the future."

"You're as smart as ever dad," Mirai responded smugly.

"So stupid question but who's your mom?"

"Mirajane, didn't the Satan Soul give it away?"

Each member of the Thunder Legion had different reactions to Mirai's statement. Evergreen went wide-eyed, Bickslow had a huge grin on his face and Freed looked like he was about to cry. Once the initial shock wore off there was still one question that was left to ask.

"Mirai why did you do this in the first place," Nashi asked.

"Well I didn't know how to get to Fairy Tail so I thought this would be a good way to get some attention," Mirai explained.

Laxus nearly faced palmed. After explaining everything to the client and promising to pay for the damages Laxus took his daughter back to the guild. When they got back everyone was shocked to see that Laxus had a daughter and the shock was mixed with horror once they found out that Mira was the girl's mother. The horror only grew when Laxus mentioned that the young girl beat the Thunder Legion singlehandedly and was able to use Mira's Satan Soul. As for Mira herself she was thrilled and immediately embraced the girl while Mirai happily returned it. Laxus was a bit surprised that the girl who was very vicious in a fight could be so kind outside of one but that only reinforced that fact that she was Mira's daughter as well since she was the same way. Once everything had calmed down again and Mirai got her guild mark she sat down with Nashi and Tetsu.

"So did you two find anyone else?" Mirai asked.

"We found Rowen but I think he's still at home resting," Nashi explained.

"What about the others?"

"We still don't have a clue where they are," Tetsu admitted.

"Well we have to find them soon; I'm getting a bad feeling."

 **I know you guys are probably very tired of hearing this but I'm sorry for the wait so sorry in fact that I will make a promise right now. The next chapter will be published by the end of June or July first and that is a guarantee. Just a heads up though the next chapter will be focused on Sabertooth. Anyway if you aren't sick of me by now please favorite follow and leave a review. I'll catch you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to SmileyFace207 for the favorite and follow and Destinydancer101 for the review**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me but the OCs do and so does the plot.**

Sabertooth was definitely more orderly than Fairy Tail but that did not mean that its members were lacking in energy. In fact, the two members with the most amount of energy were Sting and Rouge which was easily provable since they had been going on jobs for nearly a month without a break. Ever since they had received the letter from Fairy Tail, telling them that they both had a child from the future somewhere in Fiore, the pair along with their Exceed partners were out searching day and night. Knowing that the Twin Dragons could take care of themselves, all the other members of Sabertooth were not really worried all except for Yukino. Even though she knew better than anyone what the duo was capable of together she could not keep from thinking about them. A few of her guild mates suggested that she find something to distract herself but she was in no mood to take a job request. Just as she was about to begin sulking again the guild doors opened and for a brief second she hoped it was Sting and Rouge; however, her hopes were soon dashed when she saw who was actually standing in the door way. Even though there were two people standing in the door; they were both significantly younger than Sting and Rouge and one of them was a girl.

The boy had short spiked blonde hair and was wearing black pants a blue shirt and white vest. The girl had long black hair and wore a gray blazer with gold trim and a white shirt underneath. She had what looked like a cape tied around her waist which was covering her black tights; however, the most eye catching part of her outfit was the sword also at her waist. Based on appearance the two could not be any more different while the boy was beaming with confidence the girl was staring at her feet. It took a minute until Yukino decided to go over to speak with the two of them.

"Hello there, my name is Yukino do you two have business with Sabertooth?" she asked not really knowing what to say.

For a split second she thought she could see a bit of hesitation before the boy answered her, "My name is Shiro and this is my friend Kaida we really want to join Sabertooth."

The Celestial Spirit Wizard was a little surprised by his answer, "You two seem a bit too young to be joining a guild."

"Don't let our ages fool you," Shiro responded, "I've got a couple of Celestial Spirt Keys and Kaida over here is second to none when it comes to using a sword."

"Well normally we would consult our master, Sting, when it came to inducting new members but he's on a job at the moment."

"That's okay we can wait for Da… I mean your master it's not a big deal."

The three of them took a seat at a table and began some small talk. As she was speaking with the duo she noticed that the two of them avoided talking about anything involving their respective parents or where they were from. Instead of pushing the two of them Yukino decided to leave well enough alone. After about an hour an exhausted Sting and Rouge came stumbling into the guild hall with Lector and Frosch not to far behind them. Yukino immediately went over to see if both Dragon Slayers were alright while the two younger wizards looked on.

"I told you two not to over work yourselves and now look you can barely stand on your own two feet," she scolded helping the two of them to the table she was sitting at earlier.

"Can you really blame us Yukino?" Sting asked, "We're trying to find our kids from the future for all we know they could be scared lost and alone right now."

"Wait how do you know about that?" Shiro exclaimed getting the attention of Sting and Rouge.

"Who are you two?" Rouge asked.

"I'm Shiro and that's Kaido and we're your future children."

The three older wizards were absolutely speechless. Sting and Rouge were happy that their search was finally over but a little irritated that their kids just showed when they had been searching for literally a month. Yukino had no idea what to think; at first she thought it made sense that they avoided talking about their pasts and where they came from since no one would want to talk about a life like they had. The second thing that came to her mind was how dense she was for not connecting the dots sooner. The last and probably biggest thing Yukino thought of was the fact that Shiro said he had Celestial Spirit Keys and once that thought came into her mind her face went red. Noticing this, Shiro had a hung grin on his face while Sting just looked puzzled.

"Yukino what's wrong," Sting asked

"Dad I think she just put two and two together," Shiro responded, "Isn't that right mom?"

Now it was Sting's turn to blush as he watched both Yukino and Shiro pull out two identical pairs of Celestial Spirit Keys. During this entire fiasco Rouge was trying to learn more about his daughter who at this point had not uttered a single word; instead she had spent the entire time looking at him. What had most of Rouge attention was the sword at his daughter's hip. Knowing he had seen the sword before, Rouge had a hard time figuring out where. It was not until Frosch saw the sword that they realized where it was from.

"Hey that sword looks like that one the nice lady had at the market when I got lost," Frosch said.

Since Rouge along with Yukino and Sting were tailing the Exceed the day of that incident in question they knew what Frosch was talking about. At first Rouge thought of Erza but then he remembered the other sword wielding lady Frosch ran into that day, Kagura. At that very moment three emotions came over Rouge happiness, shock and horror. Happiness because he figured it out, shock because he married Kagura and horror because he had to tell her. The same looks of shock could be seen on the other two older wizards since they came to the same conclusion. Kneeling down, Rouge looked his daughter in the eye and seeing the doubt and fear in her eyes, he gave her a smile.

"This is mother's sword, Archenemy, isn't it?" Rouge asked. The nodded as a response as her father continued. "Do you want to go to her guild and see her?" she nodded again. With that Rouge took her hand and with Frosch not to far behind headed for the train station.

When they got to Mermaid Heel Millianna was the first to greet them or rather the first to greet Frosch as she immediately began to fawn over the Exceed. Kagura was the second to acknowledge their arrival and once Rouge saw her he felt flushed.

"What are you doing here Rouge?" Kagura asked rather seriously. Instead of avoiding the subject Rouge immediately stated to explain the situation and when he was finished Kagura did not look convinced, "You're lying that could not possibly be true."

She swung her sword at him planning on hitting the Dragon Slayer for making up such an unbelievable story only to have her sword stopped by Kaida, "It is true and I am your daughter this sword is proof." Kaida said finally breaking her long silence.

The two older wizards were shocked both by Kaida's sudden outburst and by the fact that she was able to stop her mother's strike with such ease. "With that display how could I not believe you?"

Since their argument was settled there was only one more matter to discuss. Should Kaida join Mermaid Heel or Sabertooth?

 **No can say I am not a man of my word; I promised an update and I delivered. With this there is only one pairing left to reveal and let us be honest you all know who the pair is. Anyway I hoped you guys liked the chapter and please follow favorite and leave a review. I'll catch you guys later.**

 **P.S**

 **Does anyone know Frosch's gender the wiki is not very helpful on the subject**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank Shiranai Atsune MarSofTheGalaxies Shiun'in Ventus and Chefbabe for the follows Zaphod Scotsman and The Guy That Does Stuff 100 for the favorites and the follows and Animegamernerd15 and dragonwolf416 for answering my question in their reviews**

 **A.N: One thing I'm going to be writing another fic for the Assassination Classroom fandom so if any of you are fans of that anime check it out.**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail not me but I own the OCs**

Things were finally starting to look up for the time traveling Dragon Slayers. A few days ago the guild had just received word from Sabertooth that both Sting and Rouge's future children, Shiro and Kaida, were safe and with them. The four of them were so relieved when they heard the news that their two friends were alright and with their parents. Once everyone realized there was all but one of the Dragon Slayer kids were found there was one question on everyone's mind. Who was the last Dragon Slayer? A few of the members already knew but they did not want to say anything since said Dragon Slayer did not have that good of a relationship with the guild. Since they had been working so hard and their objective was nearly complete; the four future Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail decided to take some time to relax. Mirai decided to help her mother work the bar and wait tables with her aunt Lisanna. Nashi and Natsu were stuffing their faces while Levy and Tetsu were discussing a book they both read. Rowen was spending the day with his parents at the park again but this time Macao and Carla were with them.

Everything was perfectly normal at least by Fairy Tail standards until a messenger from the Magic Council showed up at the guild. The messenger went straight to master Makarov and began to speak with him and once he was done the master did not look happy. Coincidentally right as the Magic Council's messenger left Romeo and Wendy along with their son Macao and Carla came back from the park with exhausted looks on their faces.

Master Makarov called the Dragon Slayers as well as their kids into his office and once they were alone he spoke, "A messenger from the Magic Council has just informed me that Cobra of the Oracion Seis was broken out of prison about three days ago." While all of the older Dragon Slayers reacted to the news negatively; the ones from the future seemed to like the news which did not go unnoticed by the master. "Tell me you four. Why does that make you happy?"

Makarov's question caused the older Dragon Slayers to look at their children who now looked be nervous than happy, "Well master you see…" Nashi began rather hesitantly. "Uncle Cobra is…"

"Wait a second Uncle Cobra?" Natsu repeated.

It was then the four children decided to tell their parents about the last of their friends. "Yeah, you see the last of our friends is actually his son." Nashi admitted.

Even though all of them knew that Cobra was a Dragon Slayer none of them actually expected him to have a child from the future. "Who the heck would marry a psycho like that guy?" Natsu asked. None of the four responded opting to stay silent. "Please tell me it wasn't someone in the guild." Staying silent, the children simply nodded in response.

Everyone else in the room including the master himself was in shock at this revelation. Someone from Fairy Tail someone who they considered family married and had a child with one of the guilds sworn enemies. "Who was it?" Master Makarov asked plainly.

Becoming silent again, the children did not respond. Before Makarov could press them any further a scream rang out from the main area of the guild. Rushing out of the small office, all of them were shocked to see Cobra standing in the doorway with a young boy at his side. The young boy had a very strong resemblance to the Poison Dragon Slayer even though they had their fair share of differences. The boy did not have a scar over his eye like Cobra did nor did he have the same colored eyes. Instead he had green eyes but he had the same tan skin and maroon as the older man. The boy also wore a dark purple shirt with red pants and a white jacket. While the two of them were just standing there the other members of Fairy Tail looked ready to fight.

"Doku," Nashi exclaimed getting the attention of everyone else.

The young boy next to Cobra seemed to react and looked toward the others, "Nashi guys, I finally found you," he yelled running toward his friends while also ignoring the ever growing tension. When Doku reunited with the other future Dragon Slayers Cobra turned around and got ready to leave. "Wait dad you don't have to go!"

"How many times do I have to tell you kid; I'm not your dad!" Cobra screamed breaking his silence while also sending chills down some of the other guild members' spines.

"Okay, technically you're not but you're the same person. Your name is Eric, you grew up in The Tower of Heaven, you had a snake named Cubellios and you're a Poison Dragon Slayer with a lacrima in your body. I know all of this because I'm your son."

"Listen kid you can say that as many times as you want but there is no way I'm ever going to believe that you're my…"

"Poison Dragon Roar," Doku exclaimed cutting off the older Dragon Slayer. Reacting fast, Cobra turned back around and sucked in all of the poison. "Who do you think taught me that one dad?"

"Alright kid you have my attention," Cobra said stepping back into the guild.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Tetsu whispered to his friend

"I didn't think of it okay," he admitted

Somehow Cobra was able to pull up a chair and listen to what the future Dragon Slayers had to say while the rest of Fairy Tail was still on edge. "So that's it; all of you are here to try and save the world from an evil dragon?"

"That's the gist of it dad and we really do need all the help we can get." Doku said

"Well you can find your help somewhere else because I'm not being part of some suicide mission." Cobra said getting up from his seat. "I'd rather take my chances with the Magic Council again."

"Wait Eric," a voice called from the crowd. Kinana stepped out of the crowd and looked straight into the eyes of the older Dragon Slayer. "please I know you're a good person; please help us."

Cobra look at the girl for a few seconds before looking away and giving his answer. "Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it."

"Wow dad nothing's changed; you still can't say no to mom," Doku joked. A collective gasp of shock resonated throughout the guild hall as Doku said the word mom. Kinana's face turned completely red while Cobra did his very best to hide the bush growing on his face. Nashi quickly slapped her friend in the back of the head. "Ow, what I say?"

Having stayed quite this entire time, Master Makarov got everyone's attention, "Cobra you are a highly wanted man by the Magic Council not to mention you have caused much trouble for Fairy Tail. That being said I will permit you to stay here until this matter is resolved so long as you have supervision." At this moment Makarov looked at the purple haired waitress, "Kinana you will be in charge of him if he gets into any trouble the blame will be on you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes master," she responded.

"Well then Cobra, welcome temporarily to Fairy Tail," Makarov said reaching his hand out toward the Dragon Slayer.

Slowly Cobra reached out and took the old man's hand. All the other members as well as the other Dragon Slayers did not know what to make of what was happening. They were all glad that all of the future children were found and reunited but the fact that Cobra was going to be part of the guild was a bit unsettling. Natsu especially did not like the idea of being in a guild with Cobra "I don't trust that guy," the Fire Dragon Slayer stated and he was not alone when it came to that opinion.

 **Looks like I'm back to updating once a month but I'll try to get one more chapter written for this before I go on vacation. Like I mentioned I am writing an Assassination Classroom fic so if any of you guys are fans check it out. Now with that shameless self-promotion out of the way I only have one thing left to say. Please review follow favorite and I'll catch you guys later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank rkynman, ThatOneTroubleMaker and Brave Raven 25 for the follows, deathqueen1000, YourOwnBeat1307, and PENCILCEPTION THE ULTIMATE for the favorites kawaiifairyfan, and YJV for doing both and godess bubbles for the review and favorite. Additionally, to answer Shiranai Atsune's question Yes.**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the owner of Fairy Tail but I am the owner of the OCs**

The current situation in a word was awkward. All of the Dragon Slayer families had gathered at Fairy Tail so the kids could reunite and catch up after their time apart but there was one problem. With the exception of a few, the Dragon Slayers along with their significant others had no idea how to proceed. In fact, most of the "couples" were not even sitting together; while the boys were sitting at one table the girls were sitting at another on the other side of the guild. The exceptions were the couples of Natsu and Lucy and Gajeel and Levy who already had feelings for each other before this whole thing started. Even Cobra and Kinana were sitting together at the bar.

The children had taken notice of all their parents' distance and awkwardness around one another and were beginning to worry. "I don't think we made that great of an impact on some of our parents' lives you guys," Nashi commented seeing how everyone was divided.

"I know what you mean my parents can barely look at each other without having an awkward look in their eyes," Shiro added.

"So what do we do?" Kaida asked meekly

"We have to figure out a way to get our parents together or else some of us might not even be born."

It was at that moment that the children looked to their group's matchmaker who was arguably even more cunning than her mother, "As a matter of fact I do have an idea," Mirai began.

The targets for Mirai's little matchmaking plans were Sting and Yukino, her own parents Laxus and Mira and most challenging of all Rouge and Kagura. As for the other four couples Mirai felt that they were already far enough into their respective relationships and that those other three couples needed the most work.

First up were Sting and Yukino and they seemed to already have feeling for one another so it was only a matter of getting them to confess. Mirai's plan was simple, get the two alone without any interruptions, and Shiro was going to play a major part.

The young Dragon Slayer walked up to the table where his mom was sitting with the rest of the future mothers. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

It took Yukino a second to realize that she was the one being talked to, "Yes Shiro," she replied a bit hesitantly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have some family bounding you know you, me and dad just spending some time together."

The Celestial Spirit Wizard had no idea how to answer, while she did want to get to know her son better she also did not know how she could handle spending the day with Sting. She had had feelings for her guild master for a while now but she never thought those feeling would become known so soon or like this. It took some words of encouragement from her fellow Celestial Spirt Wizard and friend, Lucy, for her to answer, "Sure, So… Shiro that sounds like fun," Yukino agreed.

"Awesome." Sting was also a little hesitant when he heard his son's idea but put it aside and agreed. None of the three wizards had ever really looked around Magnolia before so it was a new experience for all of them. They spent an hour or two touring around town until Shiro started to but Mirai's plan into action. "Mom, Dad, I'm getting kind of hungry you think we could stop for some food."

Both older wizards were also starting to feel a bit hungry so they all decided to stop and eat at a restaurant that was close by. As soon as the group got into the restaurant almost every single customer in the building immediately started staring at them. All of a sudden, there were mobs of people running up to the two older wizards and asking for their autographs and a few pictures. It took some time but the three of them were eventually left alone so that they could be seated and order some food. Once all of their orders were placed Shiro put phase two of the plan in motion, "I need to use the bathroom; I'll be right back," he said excusing himself.

Shiro had to admit Mirai's plan was a pretty generic one; get them to take you to a nice place to eat, find an excuse to leave and then they will just confess on their own she told him. Saying that he was skeptical would be an understatement but it was not as if he had any better ideas himself.

Meanwhile Sting and Yukino were sitting at the table in an awkward silence that seemed to never end. Both of them actually did care for one another very much but neither of them had any idea how to move forward. After what seemed like hours, Sting finally worked up the nerve to say something. "So, how've you been?" he asked mentally kicking himself after he head how dumb he sounded.

"Um fine, how are you?" she replied.

"Good," he answered going silent again. After a seemingly endless pause he spoke again, "So what do you think about Shiro? He seems like a good kid to me."

"I think so two but he seems to take more after you than he does me. I mean he has your looks, your attitude; you two even act the same on occasion."

"Wait, are you saying I act like a little kid?"

"Sometimes," she admitted.

Instead of being angry at her comment, Sting looked at her for a second and then started laughing which caught the attention of the other people in the restaurant including Shiro who was watching from a distance. After his laughing fit, which lasted a few second, Sting calm down enough to speak. "I have to admit you're right; I'm not exactly the most mature person in the world. Even so, I can't really change."

"That's okay, because if you did you wouldn't be you anymore and I like you just the way you are."

"Thanks that means a lot coming from you."

Both of them now had a significant amount of blush on their faces and the tension that had been engulfing them had seemed to disappear. Even though he was watching from a ways away Shiro took notice of the lighting atmosphere at the table, "Alright, looks like Miss Matchmaker's plan is actually working," he commented.

"Yukino, I know things are really weird right now but I'm willing to try and make this work if you are," Sting stated with a bit of a nervous smile.

"Okay," she answered with a smile and blush on her face.

Thanks to his heightened senses, Shiro was able to hear every word his parents said from where he was watching and when he heard the end of their conversation, he quietly cheered and thanked Mirai for her plan. After another few seconds, he walked back to the table pretending as if he had heard nothing and the two older wizards did not seem to notice. The rest of the meal was nice and the three seemed to act like a genuine family but a rather young one. After they were all finished their food, it was getting late so the three of them decided to go to the train station where they said they would meet the others to go home.

The sight that greeted them was something that none expected. All of the Dragon Slayer families had come so that all the children could say goodbye, which was normal, but what was not normal was the state in which some of the families were in at that moment. Mira, Laxus and Mirai were dirty and somewhat bruised and while Kaida looked fine, her parents were in an equally disheveled and injured state.

"What the heck happened to you guys," Shiro asked practically screaming the question.

Everyone's eyes fell on Mirai who was looking at the ground a little embarrassed, "Let's just say that not all my plans went as smoothly as I wanted but at least everyone is getting along better."

"What were your two other plans exactly."

"Well..."

 **The words "I'm sorry" does not begin to make up for the fact that I made you people wait so long. I want you to understand that I have been busy but also that I just have not been inspired lately. Do not get the idea that I am going to abandon this or any of my other fics it is just that with everything going on in my life this just has not been a priority. I do love to write especially when you people show your support as you all have been doing so I will keep writing fanfics.**

 **Now that I have said all that, it is time to tell you people something about the story. I honestly wanted to put all three plans in this one chapter but having three separate storylines occurring parallel to one another at once just did not look right. So I will give you guys a choice, do you want me to write what happens to the other two families i.e. Laxus and Mira and Kagura and Rouge and then start up the action again or do you want me to just start the action? Let me know in the reviews. Also do not forget to favorite and follow as well and I'll catch you guys later.**


End file.
